She is mine, I am hers
by LovetheKlaroline
Summary: A series of Klaroline centric one-shots/drabbles. Some will be requests and others will just be inspired.
1. Hello

Hello

 **A/N: Hi guys! I'm back with a one shot/drabble series so feel free to request in the review section or private message me a request :) Enjoy**

 **AU: Where Caroline is on the other side but Klaus isn't – Song request by Hellzz-on-Earth**

 _Hello from the other side  
I must have called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home  
_

Caroline sighs as she appears beside Klaus in his New Orleans mansion, the place not being at all as tidy as it used to be. Her greyed body set in a coffin in front of him, looking at her dead body is something that she'll never get used to. Klaus takes a swig from yet another bottle of scotch. She sits down next to him and places her hand on his leg, but it just goes straight through him.

"Dammit Caroline! Why couldn't you stay away from Silas after what he did the last time?" Klaus growls looking over at her body. There is a knock at the door and Klaus is there in a second, his hybrid features out. Stefan Salvatore stands at the door, a sad look on his face. "This is from Caroline. She wrote it whilst she was dying and made me swear to give it you." Stefan hesitates, "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect her more. She loved you, she really loved you"

Stefan then disappears leaving Klaus alone, or what he thinks is alone. He sits himself back down and Caroline looks over his shoulder even though she knows what she wrote.

' _Dear Klaus,_

 _I guess the way I will start is by saying thank you. For making me a mother, if only for a few hours and not by choice. I'm still thankful. I always wanted a baby… when I became a vampire, I thought I'd lost that but then Silas came along and that whole cure-that-wasn't-actually-a-cure-thing happened and suddenly I was human but with all the perks of being a vampire and it was incredible. I would never grow old and die but I could have a child. You left and we thought Silas was gone but he wasn't and then you came back and seduced me in the woods and suddenly I was pregnant but you were off being Mr-Hybrid-King and I couldn't just take that away from you. But then you came back to visit and I couldn't help but tell you, we were going to be parents Klaus. The first time I met you, I knew you were the one. You were still The Original Hybrid but you were also my Klaus, my… Nik. Then Silas got to me and made me go into an early labour. I never realised how much you could hate someone in all my life till I gave birth to that baby. Our baby. I thought we could name her Freya, after your older sister that you told me about. I'll never forget her eyes, the same blue as yours. I didn't get much time with you because I was dying but my final request is that you go after Rebekah and the baby and you raise her in the right way so that she can live her life knowing that I love her very much._

 _I'm sorry I didn't try to fight Silas off harder._

 _All my love, Caroline'_

Klaus reads the letter carefully before standing up beside Caroline's body, he traces her face with his finger as a lone tear drips down his face. "I promise you Caroline. Our daughter will grow up knowing exactly who you are. She'll know your face and one day, one day we'll have found a way to bring you back"

* * *

Klaus did as she asked, but whenever she appeared in his house, he wasn't there. Just Rebekah and Freya. Occasionally Elijah would pop by but Klaus was never there. She watched her daughter grow, by the hand of the three Mikaelson siblings. For that she was grateful. After only a few months on the other side Caroline got a visit from Klaus, he'd brought their daughter to meet her, "Hello"

They did this again until he could bring her back. Once and for all.


	2. His Business

His Business

"Come, sit with me" The middle-aged woman says as she leads the young lady into a small room with two chairs and a table in front of a lit fire that crackles and spits. The older woman takes a seat and motions to the other to do the same; she then turns and takes two cups on saucers from a tray on the table.

"Sugar?"

"Yes, two please"

A few moments later, both with drinks in hand, the ladies relax their shoulders slightly. The older lady sighs, placing her saucer down, "So tell me Caroline, how are you feeling with the pregnancy? Any cravings?" Caroline shakes her head, puts her cup down and lays a hand on her protruding abdomen. "Not yet Rebekah. I fear the babe is weak for it never moves"

Rebekah leans forward and takes Caroline's spare hand in hers, "I birthed four of my own before I was thirty. Some were more energetic than others. Do not fear, for I am sure it is not at all weak. Mother would say the same" Two men enter the room causing the ladies to stand and curtsy in respect. The taller of the two men leans forward and places a light kiss at Caroline's temple before linking a hand with hers over their growing child.

"Thank you for waiting my darling. The business has been dealt with accordingly"

* * *

Caroline sits beside her husband, the only sound being the clip, clopping hooves of the horse outside. "Did you mean it?" She whispers, although it comes out sounding much louder than she intended. He tenses and looks down at her with a look she has seen all too often. "I do what must be done, for the good of this family. For the good of you, can you not see that?"

"It's murder"

"It's business"

Once again the sound from outside is all that can be heard. Caroline rubs her hands together, the ring on her finger catching in her skin. "When I have this child…will you stop? Or at least be more discrete, it should not know of its father's sins and discretions"

"You say it like I have wronged you"

"You say it like you're surprised"

The carriage pulls to a stop and the door is opened, he steps out first then puts a hand back for Caroline to hold. In front of them is a townhouse, with large windows and white flowers in the garden. The bricks are clean, the path neat and the door is opened by the grey-haired Butler.

They go their separate ways once the door is shut, her to the window seat and him to the study. A silent house full of the ghosts, the price she pays for being his chosen bride.

* * *

That night whilst she prepares for bed she hears shouting from downstairs, shouting that only increases in volume. Pain. But not her husband's pain, that of an unfortunate victim. Blood. Worn by the floor as a new garment. Cleaned away, but left long enough to stain. Her home; so perfect on the outside but hiding their lives from everyone in the town. Everyone but those in the circle. Those that knew.

He comes up soon after the shouting and screaming become a crescendo. Her back is to him as she looks out of the window, her long blonde tresses falling down her back, the thin nightgown that is permitted hiding nothing and allowing their child to always be seen. To mark her as his. As taken. "Why do you do this to me?" Her voice is rough, a hand on her abdomen as it always is, like she can protect the child from the horrors of its father. But that is impossible; for if it is a son –as is expected of her- then he shall be raised in his father's image.

Silence falls and eventually he steps up behind her, his fingers trailing down her spine to which she shivers. An unwelcome reaction that has her flinching and pulling away from him but she doesn't get far before he is gripping her forearm, his blue eyes flaring. "Unhand me" She hisses, trying to pull away only he holds her in place. His grip bruising.

"Please, Nik"

It escapes as a whimper and a tear threatens to spill onto her cheek but she holds it in. He releases her immediately, as if she had burned him. It was the look in her eyes, fear and sadness but also a hint of pain. Something he never wanted to cause. Not to her; anyone but her. She turns away again, her shoulders shaking slightly.

"Don't turn your back on me" He commanded, his voice low and dangerous. A warning. She lets out a dry chuckle, " _My_ back? Surely it is _you_ who has turned their back on _me?"_

"I have not turned my back on you, _wife._ You are far more privileged than you ever thought you would be. I could take that all away. I could take another to my bed but I have you. A beautiful creature with such a fiery spirit. My back has never turned from you" His anger shifts to confusion and he cups Caroline's cheeks. "Why can you not accept the way this family is run, the way it has been run for a long time?"

"It is wrong. You kill those who are coming to for help. They beg and then when they cannot pay up, you end them. How can you expect me to be okay with that?"

"Enough with your compassionate speeches Caroline. Those people are vermin and the Mikaelson family must remain on top." Caroline pulls away from him and walks towards the bed, the covers are pulled back ready for the Man of the house and his wife. "Can you please leave? I cannot bear to look at you"

He killed many that night. She'd disappointed him once again. But he would show her. In time she would come to accept their life and with their child; she was bound to him forever. Whether she liked it or not.


End file.
